Why Can't she See, she Belongs with me?
by I Ride Horses
Summary: SquirrelpawxStormfur One-shot. R&R!


She was blind to my affection.

She was blind to me.

Whenever I saw her with Brambleclaw, my heart melted. Yes, I must admit, Brambleclaw was a great cat. He was a formidable warrior, with a lifetime of great times ahead of him. He was the perfect mate for Squirrelpaw. She deserved the best.

But still, I felt it should be different. I was the only cat who could see through the sharp comments, and her spiky remarks. I was the only cat who could see her real personality shining through. But alas, she acted like I didn't exist. No matter how hard I tried, I was just a shadow in her bright and colourful world. We would never be together.

"Stormfur." I was broken out of my trance. "Yes?" Hope flared into my voice as I turned to see Squirrelpaw looking at me.

"We're going to hunt." She mewed.

"I'll go with you." Squirrelpaw's green eyes brightened at Brambleclaw's words. I wanted to die.

"Sure!" She chirped, not caring about hiding her excitement. The two trotted off together, tails twined. I stared after them until they were just a speck of brown and ginger, disappearing into the forest.

I heard a sigh coming from somewhere behind me. I swung my head around, to see Tawnypelt sitting a tail-length behind me, her tail tip flicking back and forth. "True love." She murmured.

I couldn't take it any more. I nodded stiffly, turned, and dashed off into the forest. I pushed my back legs, extending my pace. The land around me was blurred, and I kept my eyes looking forward. Pretty soon, I was racing through the forest. My muscles were screeching in agony, but I didn't care.

I needed to get away.

I needed to think.

I halted in a grassy patch of earth in between two trees. I was panting hard, and my thoughts swirled. My vision was blurry, and all I could think of were those excited emerald eyes looking up at Brambleclaw. I sighed wistfully. could think about was Since we started this journey, my head was filled with dreams of Squirrelpaw. I shook my head, attempting to clear all thoughts of her, but of course, it didn't work. Her voice still rang in my head. "Stormfur" She would say. "I love you." I dropped my head. I knew that could only happen in my dreams. She would never even think about being with me.

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Brambleclaw was the only tom on her mind. She would never see we were meant to be together.

I got up, shook myself, and set off again. I just needed to run. Run away from all this. Run away from all my feelings.

All my problems.

Everything was a blur. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. Truthfully, I just didn't care. I ran for what seemed like moons. I was slowing down, and breathing heavily. I pushed myself forward. I don't think I had ever gone so fast in my life. Suddenly, my legs just couldn't hold me any longer. I crashed to the ground.

I lay in a heap, panting, trying to get air into my lungs. I decided to stay there for the night. Really, I just didn't want to face Squirrelpaw. I closed my eyes, and let sleep come.

I woke up, Squirrelpaw's voice still ringing in my head. I had dreamed of her again. I sighed, realizing I had to get back to the others. I heaved my self up on shaky legs. I stood for a moment, catching my breath, before setting off.

As I came to the clearing, Tawnypelt padded over to me, worry clouding her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Just fine." I said, not meeting her eyes. I flicked my gaze over the clearing. I stopped dead. Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw were curled up together, purring. I stared at them, disbelief choking me.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, hi Stormfur. Are you alright?" Squirrelpaw mewed, finally noticing me.

"Huh?" Brambleclaw opened his eyes groggily. He turned his still sleepy gaze to me. "Welcome back." He meowed. I clenched my teeth.

"Are you alright?" Squirrelpaw asked again.

I shook my head. "No." I mewed. I turned, and padded to my makeshift nest, my tail dragging in the dust. I lay down, and curled up. I wrapped my tail around my nose, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down my muzzle.

Why can't she see, she belongs with me?


End file.
